The Text Message
by Kurayami no Kusari
Summary: Kagome's boyfriend, Inuyasha Takahashi, broke up with her through a text message and now she and her childhood friend, Sango Tayjia, are hell-bent on vengence against him. Plz R&R! ;P


_"I'm sorry Kagome but, it's just not working out between us."_

That was how Kagome's boyfriend, Inuyasha Takahashi, broke up with her.

He broke up with her through a _fucking_ text message because he didn't have the balls to tell it to her face-to-face.

"Bastard." Kagome grumbled as she sat in the ice cream parlor where she and her two best friends, Sango Tayjia and Miroku Houshi, had first met when they were in first grade and they've been with each other ever since.

"I can't believe Yash would break up with you through a freggin' text message." Sango exclaimed as she stared at the text message on Kagome's hot pink and black Sidekick screen.

Kagome didn't reply right away, she just stared at her melted ice cream sundae.

"Well, think of it this way. After all of Kouga's constant attempts for me to go out with him, he's gonna get the answer that he has been wanting to get from me."

Miroku and Sango stared wide-eyed at the miko girl.

"Your seriously considering to go out with him?" Miroku asked his long-time friend.

"No. I'm not considering it, I _am_ going to say yes the next time he asks me out." Kagome said in a normal, monotone voice that reminded the two of Inuyasha's older half brother, Sesshomaru Takahashi.

"Besides, all of that "Your my mate." shit Inuyasha threw at me constantly was a load of shit to begin with and I kind of had that feeling that it was anyway." Kagome continued, reaching out to Sango as she handed Kagome her phone.

Miroku and Sango both swallowed, they had never heard Kagome talk in this tone of voice very often...and when she did it never ended well for the person who pissed her off.

"Kagome?" A familar voice called out to said miko in a shakey voice.

Kagome's eyes glowed a blazing angery red, that scared Miroku and Sango, before she turned around to face where the voice was coming from.

"What?" Kagome said in a voice that sounded almost demonic. "What do you want you fucking coward?" She asked as she stood up and stalked to her ex.

Inuyasha swallowed and backed away from Kagome, fearing that she was going to purify him.

Sango and Miroku took notice that everyone in the ice cream parlor were staring at Kagome, the most powerful miko in the supernatural part of Tokyo, in fear, feeling completely sorry for the poor hanyou.

Kagome caught up to Inuyasha and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled his face down to stare right into her angery red eyes that were normally a hazel color.

"You have to be the biggest coward I have ever met." Kagome growled, sending the inu hanyou a death glare that could kill. "If you had any fucking pride in your life then you would have broken up with me face-to-face and _not through a __**fucking**__ text message!_" Kagome screamed at him, having his dog ears flattened to his head.

Then Kagome did the one thing she had never done to anyone in her entire life.

She punched Inuyasha in the face, causing him to fly across the room.

Just as she was about to walk back over to him, Sango and Miroku were in front of her, preventing the angered miko from killing their moronic hanyou friend.

"No Kagome." Sango shook her head and hugged the girl, calming her down immediately. It was strange, Sango possessed no spiritual powers and yet she could calm down, almost purify, Kagome's soul whenever it was angery.

Then Sango apologized to everyone before guiding Kagome out of building before causing any further damage, but not before glaring at Inuyasha who was barely conscious and covered by broken wood chairs.

Miroku quickly followed Sango and Kagome, not wanting to be left behind.

*~**...**~*

Next day at school...

Word had gotten out that Kagome had beaten Inuyasha Takahashi's ass in the ice cream parlor yesterday.

Kagome groaned as she sat in front of the school with Sango, Miroku, Jakotsu and his boyfriend Yoshi, Ayame, Kouga, Rin, and Sesshomaru as they waited for the bell to ring.

"Do want me to go and kick his ass Kags?" Ayame asked the 18 year old who shook her head.

Sesshomaru snorted.

"From what the rumors say, Kags kicked Inuyasha's ass yesterday. So I think your a bit late for that."

Rin and the girls, except Kagome, giggled at Sesshomaru's declaration.

"Did the rumors also tell you that Inuyasha had been cheating on Kags about four weeks after they started dating each other with that slut Kinky-hoe?" Ayame asked everyone.

Kagome's miko powers flared as her hair whipped around her face and it had hot pink streaks running through it.

Everyone in the group backed away a couple of steps, not wanting to be in range of a pissed off and a currently unstable miko.

_"He did what? With who now?"_ Kagome growled viciously as the hot pink in her hair turned into that angery red that it had been in the ice cream parlor and her eyes were the same color.

That was when the bell rang and Kagome's powers calmed down and everyone left for their class, which they all had every single class together. So Kagome had friends with her if her powers got out of control again.

*~**...**~*

First Period: English...

Kagome was the last of the group to enter the class room and was noticed by the teacher. (who was Sesshomaru's mother.)

"Kagome?" Ms. Naramura (a/n: Sessh's mother is going by her maiden name. Which I, obviously, made up.) asked the miko who had her hanging low. "Is something wrong, Dear?"

The 18 year old looked at Ms. Naramura with sad and angery eyes and was in her teacher's arms before she could blink.

"It's alright, Dear." She assured the girl while stroking Kagome's hair in a motherly way. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Kagome pulled back in her teacher's embrace and whispered in her ear something, having Ms. Naramura nod and let go of Kagome so she could leave the room.

Inuyasha noticed this and raised his hand.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" Ms. Naramura answered the hanyou who lowered his hand.

"Where did Kags go?" He asked, then being punched, hard, in the arm by Sango who was sending him a killer glare and whispered something threatening in his ear that only he could hear.

"Kagome went to the principal's office to have her class schedule changed."

All of Kagome's friends gasped.

Ms. Naramura sighed.

"Look. I don't know if the rumors or true and nor do I care. For now, I want to hear nothing about it. Now, take out your notebooks." She ordered as she turned to the chalkboard and began to write notes for her students to copy.

*~**...**~*

Second Period: Child Development/Sex Education...

Everyone of Kagome's friends, included Inuyasha and Kikyou, entered their next class. They all knew that Kagome wasn't going to be in class considering that her class schedule was changed.

But who entered the classroom shocked everyone.

It was Kagome and she went to go sit in her seat.

Which was in the back of the room between Jakotsu and Yoshi.

Kagome was ignoring the stares she was receiving from her friends before having a note from Jakotsu.

_Jakotsu_

_**Kagome**_

_Hey gurlly, u ok?_

_**Just pissed certain silver haired & dog-earred moron.**_

_O, anyway wut classes did u get?_

_**Well. I asked the principal if I could get switched out of my 1st, 2nd, 4th, and 7th period classes and he did.**_

_Y get 1st, 2nd, 4th, and 7th?_

_**Bc I have Inuyasha in all of those periods.**_

_O, I c...srry tht hppned to ya._

_**U mean Inuyasha breaking up with me through a freggin' text message, finding out that he was fuckin' Kinky-hoe after bein' wit me, or switchin' my schedule around?**_

_All of them...WAIT! He broke up with u thro a freggin' text?_

_**Yep. Stupid huh?**_

Jakotsu stared at Kagome and nodded. Then turned to the front of the class to pay attention to the teacher, not wanting her to catch him and Kagome passing notes again.

Even though it was funny as fuck when she read them aloud to the class.

*~**...**~*

Third Period: Physical Education...

Kagome was happy to be in her P.E. class.

And they were playing softball today and Kagome _always_ ended up on the boys' team whenever the boys' P.E. class would play with the girls' P.E. class because not only was she a pro at it, but she was extremely lethal and could send anyone to the hospital if she wanted.

Today Kagome was the pitcher for her team for the entire game, and it was especially nice considering Kikyou was gonna get the shit beat out of her today.

Unfortunately, Sango wasn't on her team today. So Kagome wouldn't hurt her best friend who was like a sister to her.

Sango also knew that Kagome wouldn't her her for two reasons:

One: Kagome was pretty much like family.

Two: Kagome was going to get vengence on Kikyou.

Kagome was always a little bit sadistic when it came to Kikyou and Sango couldn't really blame her, Kikyou was a major whore and would fuck anything with a dick and she had started the war between them the moment the stupid cunt hit Kagome's baby brother when he accidentally bumped into her.

Sango very slightly flinched when she had seen what Kagome had done to Kikyou the day after when she found out.

Kikyou was in the hospital for an entire two months from the severe beating Kagome gave her.

The magenta eye colored girl was the first to bat and got into the position to hit the ball that Kagome was going to throw _very_ hard at Sango. She only did that whenever she was pissed to the point where she looked like she was going to commit murder.

Kagome threw the ball at Sango at a very fast speed that only Sango was able to hit.

*~**...**~*

Inuyasha's eyes widened when he heard the P.E. teacher say that they were playing _softball_ with the girls' P.E. class today.

All of the guys turned to Inuyasha, feeling somewhat sorry for the poor bastard.

Kagome was going to kill him...and probably any chance of him having any children later on his life.

Sesshomaru leaned towards Inuyasha and smirked evilly.

"Looks like I'm going to be the only hope to continue the Takahashi bloodline. That's if Kagome doesn't kill you today."

"Shut up Sessh." Inuyasha tried to growl but the growl came out in more like a whimper.

That was when Inuyasha and the rest of the guys hear a screech of pain.

The screech belonged to none other than Kikyou.

*~**...**~*

"Itai!" Kikyou cried as she clutched her right boob. "That hurt!"

Sango and Ayame were giggling at the sight, also noticing the sadistic look on Kagome's face.

The P.E. teacher knew better than to interrupt Kagome, especially when it comes to the war between her and Kikyou.

It was no secret, everyone, even the teachers at the school, knew why the war between Kikyou and Kagome had begun.

That was when the boys' P.E. class came out to play with the girls' P.E. class.

Inuyasha's face was pale when he saw that Kagome was pitcher, and got even paler when he heard his teacher say that they were choosing teams today.

Kagome was _always_ on the boys' team.

*~**...**~*

So far the girls had scored 4 points and the boys had 7 points.

It had taken Inuyasha every ounce of strength to dodge the balls (a/n: Get your head out the gutter! Not those kind of balls!) whenever Kagome would through a ball and the girl who was up to bat would miss it and the damned thing would either fly towards Inuyasha's head or hit him right square in the stomach.

Quite frankly, Inuyasha would rather get hit in the stomach or the head and not in the crotch.

He'd probably have to get testicle retrieval surgery.

(a/n: I did that to a guy before because he asked me if I was pregnant...bastard.)

Kami, Inuyasha absolutely _hated_ playing catcher whenever Kagome was pitcher.

That woman is going to be the death of him!

Then the teams switch, so now Inuyasha the first to bat and Sango was the pitcher for the girls' team.

She, too, was lethal in softball, or any kind of sport. But she didn't throw the softballs as hard and as fast, they still stung though.

Sango threw the softball, then...

BAM!

Inuyasha cried out, cupping himself as he fell to the ground in a ball.

All of the guys on the team automatically cupped themselves and cringed.

Kagome began to burst into giggles then into full blown on laughing, then shortly after all of the girls (a/n: Except Kikyou.) on the girls' team were laughing at the poor hanyou.

That was when the bell rang and girls' P.E. class as well as the boys' left to go get changed into their normal clothes and out of their P.E. clothes.

*~**...**~*

Brunch: 15 minutes long...

Kagome and her friends high fived Sango when they were at their normal spot in front of the school.

"Oh my gosh, Sango that was hilarious." Kagome said to her friend, then pouted. "I wanted to do that." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry Kagz, but I just had to." Sango replied to her childhood friend.

Kagome sighed.

"It's okay."

Then Yoshi spoke.

"Hey Kagz. Did you get the notes in Ms. Naramura's class last week?" He asked the miko who nodded her head and reached into her bag to grab the notebook.

When she found it, Kagome handed it to Yoshi.

"Thank you Kagz. You're a life-saver!" He told Kagome, hugging her.

"Kagz is that Life-saver candy?" Rin asked, now paying attention to her two senior friends' conversation.

Kagome and Yoshi rolled their eyes, then giggled.


End file.
